


Hurry And Come To Me

by fishcake



Category: GOT7
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Kitty!JB, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7162061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishcake/pseuds/fishcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He’s a sucker for Jaebum and he knows it, but at least Jaebum is one for him too.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurry And Come To Me

“Hey,” Jinyoung softly says, running his fingers through Jaebum’s hair to wake him. “You’re going to hurt your neck. Go to bed if you’re tired.”

“No,” Jaebum mumbles, rubbing his cheek against Jinyoung’s clothed dick. “Want you. Now. Please.” He’s been waiting for the past two hours. He’s impatient and just wants Jinyoung to play with him.

“I’m busy,” Jinyoung frowns. “I need to finish this paper.”

Pouting, Jaebum remains put. His tail swishes behind him. Jinyoung ignores him, typing away on his laptop. Jaebum whines to get his attention. Groaning, Jinyoung finally hooks his fingers under the waistband of his pajamas and slides them down around his ankles. Jaebum purrs, nuzzling his nose against his cock. 

“Be a good boy,” Jinyoung tells him. 

“Yes, daddy.”

Jinyoung continues to type away, letting Jaebum do as he pleases. He’s a sucker for Jaebum and he knows it, but at least Jaebum is one for him too. Jaebum keeps purring loudly, soft vibrations rushing through Jinyoung’s dick. 

Jaebum lightly sucks on the head, popping off to keep rubbing his cheek along the length. Jinyoung places a hand on the back of his head and Jaebum laps at his cock, whining, “Play with me.”

“If you don’t behave I won’t play with you and you won’t be able to touch yourself.”

Jaebum quiets down, fingers sliding over Jinyoung’s dick. He kisses Jinyoung’s thigh, sucking a mark into his skin, closing his eyes. Jinyoung idly pets him, moaning, his fingers shaking. “Baby...” He slides his other hand down, grabbing Jaebum’s hair. 

Jaebum takes him into his mouth and Jinyoung pulls him down. Jaebum moans on his cock, spit pooling at the base, nose ghosting over coarse curls. Forgetting his paper, Jinyoung says, “Come up.”

Jaebum complies, moving up to sit in Jinyoung’s lap. Jinyoung cups his face in his hands, his thumbs rubbing his cheeks. “You’re such a distraction...I should have tied you up.” Whimpering, Jaebum nuzzles his cheek into Jinyoung’s palm. “Go to the bedroom. I’ll be there in a second.”

As Jaebum does what he’s told, Jinyoung saves his essay document and sighs. He’s not going to finish this tonight unless he puts Jaebum to bed. He heads to the bedroom, smiling fondly when he sees Jaebum sitting on his knees in the middle of the bed, clothes discarded, his tail curled around his hip. Jinyoung climbs up and sits against the headboard, stroking himself, “C’mere.”

Jaebum situates himself on Jinyoung’s thighs, his cock hard and leaking against his tummy. Jinyoung breathes, “My good boy.” He pumps Jaebum’s dick slowly, watching his eyes flutter shut. “You want to sit on my lap?”

“Yes please, daddy,” Jaebum whispers, biting his lower lip. 

Jinyoung presses his fingers against Jaebum’s slick entrance. “You already—” Jaebum nods enthusiastically, positioning himself so he can sink down onto Jinyoung’s cock. “Slow down. You’ll hurt yourself.”

Jaebum is purring loudly, his dick dripping precome. He rolls his hips, content, enjoying the feel of being so close to Jinyoung. If there’s one thing Jaebum craves, it’s intimacy. He loves giving himself to Jinyoung, seeing him up close, sharing breaths and soft touches. 

He knows not everyone is this lucky. He knows a lot of hybrids are doomed to stay in shelters. Jaebum is lucky, so lucky. He’s so thankful.

“Daddy,” Jaebum mumbles, shoving his face into the crook of Jinyoung’s neck, “I love you.”

“I love you,” Jinyoung tells him. “I love you so much.” Jaebum smiles into his skin and Jinyoung can’t believe he’s his. He helps Jaebum move up and down, his hips soft and easy to grab. He loves the soft curves of Jaebum’s body. He’s gained some weight, and it has shaped him perfectly, but Jinyoung loves Jaebum no matter how he looks. 

The bed squeaks under them, the headboard knocking against the wall slightly. Jaebum mews, bouncing in Jinyoung’s lap, fingernails digging into his shoulders. Jinyoung praises him, telling him how cute he is, how he loves having Jaebum beside him. 

Jaebum kisses him, desperately nipping at his lips. He grabs Jinyoung’s wrist and guides it between his legs. Jinyoung smiles into his mouth, tugging on Jaebum’s cock, thumb pressing hard against the slit like he knows he likes it. Jaebum purrs, lapping at Jinyoung’s neck. 

He trembles and Jinyoung asks him if he’s close. Jaebum nods and Jinyoung mumbles, “C’mon, baby. Come for me.”

Jaebum wraps his tail around Jinyoung’s arm, coming over his fist, his cock twitching in his palm. He whimpers adorably, breathing, “Daddy,” into the crook of Jinyoung’s neck. 

Jinyoung’s heart feels so full. Jaebum tightens around his dick and he feels like he’s about to burst. “Jaebum—holy shit.”

“Mmh,” Jaebum moans, rubbing his cheek on Jinyoung’s clothed shoulder. He grabs the hem of Jinyoung’s shirt and tugs it off, moving so he can attach his lips to Jinyoung’s nipple. 

Sensitive, Jinyoung shudders, placing a hand on the back of Jaebum’s head. He whines and Jaebum sucks harder, slightly tugging Jinyoung’s nipple between his teeth. Jinyoung jolts, bucking his hips, thrusting up into Jaebum. 

Jaebum moves to the other side, the cold air coming in contact with Jinyoung’s spit-slicked chest. He rolls his hips, Jinyoung’s cock shifting deeper. He wants Jinyoung to come in him, wants to feel sloppy and used. “Daddy,” Jaebum mumbles, “are you close?”

Jinyoung nods, his dick pulsing. Jaebum can tell he’s about to come. Jinyoung’s orgasm washes over him. He throws his head back, moaning loudly, shoving Jaebum down onto his cock all the way, filling him the way he likes it. 

Jaebum bites his lip, his floppy black hair falling into his eyes. He weakly cries, “Daddy.”

“Shh. I’ve got you.” Jinyoung maneuvers them so Jaebum’s on his back. He hovers over him, slowly pulling out. Lying beside him, Jinyoung asks, “You okay?” Jaebum nods happily, his eyelids drooping. “Get some rest, babe.”

Jinyoung pets him, gently scratching behind his cat ears, until Jaebum’s asleep. He can’t bring himself to get out of bed and go finish his paper, not when Jaebum’s sleeping so adorably and he smells like warm vanilla. He can finish it in the morning, he figures. 

Right now, all Jinyoung needs is his bed, and Jaebum’s embrace.


End file.
